


No soy un acosador, sino su admirador

by AlessaMerino205



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Vampires, lobos - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMerino205/pseuds/AlessaMerino205
Summary: Yugi Mutuo es un estudiante sobresaliente, educado, gentil y alegre que estudia en la universidad más cara y de mayor educación de Dominó por otro lado tenemos al profesor de biología Yami Halacki una persona fria y calculadora que por azares del destino termina siendo profesor en esa universidad, dándose cuenta que el alumno más sobresaliente era alguien solitario y sin amigos algo en él le cautivaba a seguir al chico y saber de su vida y que por causa de un error en sus cálculos termina enamorandose de el chico de ojos amatistas





	1. Prologo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★Yu-Gi-Oh! (遊☆戯☆王, Yū☆gi☆ō «El rey de los juegos») no me pertenece si no a su creado Kazuki Takahashi
> 
> ★Esta historia es 100% hecha por mi

El era alguien frío y alejado de todo no le importaba nada, ni nadie hasta que lo vio sus ojos color amatistas lo hignotizaron sin saberlo el lo _acosaba _pero lo negaba sólo decía ser su _admirador secreto._

Por otro lado un chico de ojos amatistas, dulce, gentil y muy alegre pero era muy solitario no quería a nadie a su lado o más bien él no dejaba que nadie más que él estuviera a su lado se sentía encadenado, apesar de aparentar ser libre aunque todo cambia al saber que un par de ojos rubíes lo perseguían a todos lados y dejarle regalos bajo el nombre de **"El chico de ojos rubis"**.

Sin saber quien era comenzo a tomarle cariño pero luego de investigar por si mismo y saber quien es y descubrir el gran secreto que este oculta el desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno.

* * *

_-¿Por que te marchaste sin avisarme?, ¿Sabes el dolor que sentí al leer la carta?- _le dijo el más pequeño con dolor en sus palabras 

_-Losiento pequeño no hera mi intención hacerlo pero ellos me necesitaban- _susurro el mayor al borde de las lágrimas

-_¡¡¡Y PIENSAS QUE YO NO SUFRÍ CUANDO SUPE QUE TE HABÍAS IDO!!!-_ las lágrimas comenzaron a desender de sus mejillas _-Sabes__ que haz lo que quieras yo me voy a casa- _sin decir nada más se dió la vuelta llendose con un dolor en su pecho y un nudo en su garganta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ean bienvenidos a la nueva versión de está historia la cual estoy editando sin más
> 
> No soy un acosador, si no su admirador les da la bienvenida...


	2. Chapter 2

_ **Yugi** _

Los rayos del sol, entran sin avisar por el gran ventanal de cristal abro mis ojos lentamente, me levanto y analizó todo el desorden que hay en mi habitación mis libros tirados en todos lados, mi uniforme roto, mi cama está hecha un asco no le tomo importancia me meto directo al baño a darme una ducha no sin antes analizar mi cuerpo.

**-Mierda-** exclame al tocarme uno de los moretones que mi cuerpo portaba **-Joder ese maldito me dejo marcas en mi cuello-** dije mirando los chupetones que tenía marcados

Me mire de nuevo en el espejo al igual que todos los días se reflejaba un chico de tes blanca, ojos grandes color amatistas, cabello tricolor en forma de hoja y una sonrisa falsa que adornaba su rostro.

Después de darme una larga ducha aunque aún me sentía sucio no me gustaba que el me tocará pero él era mas fuerte que yo, saque de mi armario un uniforme nuevo que consistia en un pantalón azul y una chaqueta azul manga larga ya que el otro estaba roto, me puse los zapatos y peine mi cabello. Baje a la sala para ver a mis padres tomando su desayuno.

**-Buenos días madre, buenos días padre-** salude cortésmente para no ganarme otro "castigo", ellos no me respondieron sólo me miraron con repugnancia al ver a su "error" caminar enfrente de ellos.

**-Buenos días joven Yugi-** voltie mi vista topándome con una chica de cabello negro, ojos celeste y tes blanca

**-Buenos ****días**** Kikyo- **dije ella sonrio, yo la imite aunque la mía era forzada, me sirvieron mi desayuno y pacíficamente comencé a comer

**-Rápido mocoso- **dijo mi "padre" mirándome y analizandome con sus ojos color café oscuro **-****Tápate**** tu cuello, si ya por si eres un error imagínate que la prensa te mire con eso la familia Mutou ****seríamos**** el chisme de la semana- **dijo con enfado

A pesar de que quería llorar, por que sus palabras me dolían ya estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado así por ellos según ellos yo no fui planeado y si me tuvieron fue por que querían la herencia de mis abuelos.

Asi como toda familia importante en la sociedad la mía tenía un oscuro secreto y ese era de matar al progenitor y como mis abuelos lograron salvarme de eso ellos me odian, además que según ellos "al no matar al progenitor la mala suerte los perseguirá" obviamente mis abuelos no creían esa tontería pero mis padres no son iguales a ellos.

La herencia está a mi nombre mis abuelos decidieron dejarme todo a mi su único nieto y mis padres están asiendo lo posible para hacer que me valla de la casa y ellos me den por muerto para así quedarse con la herencia.

* * *

Al fin ya había llegado al instituto un lugar donde almenos nadie me insulta lentamente me dirigí a mi salón al entrar como siempre me senté al final de una de las filas que estaba al lado de la ventana.

Todo estaba tranquilo aunque un rumor se esparcía en mi clase.

**-Ya te diste cuenta- **dijo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color azul susurrando a la chica que estaba a la par de ella

**-¿Que pasa Tea?- **le respondió otra chica de cabello lila y ojos color morado, acercándose un poco más a esta para escucharla

**-****Vendrá un nuevo profesor de ****biología- **dijo con entusiasmo y alegria digno de una chica

**-¿Pero si tu odias biología?- **dijo Miho con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, Tea la miro con el seño fruncido

Tea iba a decirle algo pero fue interrumpida por un hombre robusto, cabello marrón, ojos verdes y tes blanca que entró al salón como todos los días todos nos levantamos para saludarlo.

**-Buenos días alumnos pueden sentarse- **todos pusieron atención, mientras escuchábamos al director hablar

**-Como saben Ryo-sensei ya no dará la clase de biología sino que será reemplazado- **todos comenzaron a murmurar pues el profesor Ryo era alguien muy amable y gentil **-Ya**** puede**** pasar- **

al salón entro un tipo alto de piel pálida, cabello tricolor como el mío, con unos lentes oscuros que me impedían ver sus ojos, me quede mirandolo y tan rapido paso el tiempo que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando el director se fue.

**-Buenos días alumnos mi nombre es Yami ****Halacki y ****seré**** su nuevo profesor de biología ¿Alguna pregunta?- **escribió su nombre en la pizarra

Nos miro a todos yo por mi parte mire que pasaba afuera y pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer, escuche como el sensei dio inicio a la clase pero no tenía deseos de poner atención saque un cuaderno, un lápiz y comencé a dibujar para no aburrirme.

_ **Continuara........ ❤💙** _

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está echa 100% por mi espero sea de su total agrado sin mas me despido hasta la proxima.


End file.
